ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Guesra
Gesura (ゲスラ - Gesura) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 6. Subtitle: Sea Animal (海獣 - Umi Kemono) Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Poison Spins: The barb-like spines covering Gesura’s body are all capable of generating a poison capable of killing a man in just a few seconds. Weakness Gesura's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Gesura. History Usually an ocean dweller, Gesura began to come ashore in search of his favorite snack; Cacao beans. The Science Patrol soon arrived, but the monster quickly returned to the ocean. Some time later, the monster came shore once more in search of food, and once more, he was gone by the time the Science Patrol got there. The monster next appeared at a warehouse, smashing through it because some theives shot at it. Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Gesura attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upperhand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually landing both in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Gesura's fin, and afterward, the monster died. Trivia *Suit actor: Teruo Aragaki *Gesura is known for being created from a modifyed Peter suit. There is some speculation on Tsuburaya's behalf that Gesura is a more mature form of what Peter could be. This is hinted by the fact that Gesura's design was slightly influenced by the toho monster, Mothra's Larva form. *Gesura's name is taken from the term "Sewage," hence his powers of poison. *Gesura's roar is taken from the Toho monster, Minya from Go! Greenman! Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Gesura reappeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as King Gesura. history King Gesura was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Geaura's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Gesura, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Gesura, leaving the beast powerless as moments later, it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Beam. trivia *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo *In this film, King Gesura possesses the ability to emit green lightning bolts from his middle fin. *During the film's climax, King Gesura's head formed the bottom half and front feet of the Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Gesura reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. trivia *The King Gesura Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Ultra Zone King Gesura reappears in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Zone. King Gesura appears in a segment "Monster Massage." Gallery L.gif Guezra2.jpg Gesura zone.png|Gesura (as seen in Ultra Zone) ImagesCAG6AYXQ.jpg|King Gesura Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Template